sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cosmo
|Inne nazwy = Białe Ziarno|Wiek = 8 (zmarła)|Rasa = Rasa Cosmo|Płeć = Kobieta|Oczy = Niebieskie|Wzrost = 90 cm|Waga = 15 kg|Włosy = Zielone|Skóra = Blado-brzoskwiniowa|Dubbing jap. = Etsuko Kozakura|Dubbing ang. = Amy Birnbaum|Dubbing pl. = Anita Sajnóg|Zdolności = *Więź z roślinami *Kontrolowanie roślin *Leczące ziarna *Wyzwalanie energii Planeto Jaj *Pole siłowe|Lubi = *Tailsa *Wygrzewać się na słońcu *Swój ród *Swoich przyjaciół *Pokój we wszechświecie *Kwiaty i inne rośliny|Nie lubi = *Metarexów *Przemocy *Świata w niebezpieczeństwie |Ubiór= *Zielono-biała sukienka z długimi rękawami i żółtymi akcentami *Białe rajstopy *Zielone buty *Różowy klejnot na piersi }} – żeńska przedstawicielka rasy kosmitów-roślin, córka Ziemiany i siostra Galaxiny. Była ostatnią żyjącą przedstawicielką swojej rasy, którą zniszczyły złe Metarexy. Cosmo dołączyła do niebieskiego jeża Sonica i jego przyjaciół w misji ratowania wszechświata. W trakcie kosmicznej podróży, Cosmo stała się obiektem westchnień Milesa "Tailsa" Prowera. Ostatecznie poświęciła się, aby raz na zawsze ocalić galaktykę przed Metarexami. Historia Wczesne życie Cosmo narodziła się jako ostatnie dziecko Ziemiany. Ostatnie przedstawicielki jej rasy przemierzały kosmos w poszukiwaniu nowego domu. Cosmo spędziła wczesne dzieciństwo w spokoju. W ósmym roku swojego życia, statek kosmiczny jej rasy zaatakowały Metarexy. Prowadzący uderzenie Scarship bardzo szybko zabił wszystkie kobiety na statku, zostawiając tylko Cosmo. Podczas próby ucieczki, Cosmo została złapana przez Metarexy, ale puszczono ją wolno, w jednej z kapsuł ratunkowych. Saga Metarexów W odcinku Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów ''Cosmo rozbiła się na planecie Sonica. Tails, Amy i Cream zabrali ją nieprzytomną do domu Vanilli. Tam odzyskała zmysły i przedstawiła się. Kiedy pojawił się Metarex Carrer, Cosmo i Tails polecieli Tornadem X aby zbadać sytuację. Obserwowali jak Sonic i Knuckles próbowali pokonać Metarexa, ale niestety nie udało im się to. Nieprzyjaciel ukradł Planeto Jajo i uciekł. Cosmo wyskoczyła z samolotu i wylądowała obok Sonica, przedstawiają się mu. Nagle Główny Szmaragd zaczął świecić. Po chwili ze szmaragdu wyszedł Chris. W odcinku ''Błękitny Tajfun ''Cosmo wytłumaczyła bohaterom że Metarexy polują na Planeto Jaja i Szmaragdy Chaosu w całej galaktyce. Ponieważ Tails miał przygotowany statek kosmiczny, Niebieski Tajfun, bohaterowie mogli polecieć w kosmos. Zasilili statek energią Głównego Szmaragdu. Cosmo pomagała Amy i Cream we wnoszeniu bagaży na pokład. Była przy tym dosyć niezdarna. Przed opuszczeniem planety próbował ich jednak powstrzymać Metarex Spike. Dlatego dziewczyny musiały się pospieszyć i spakować tylko najważniejsze rzeczy. W odcinku ''Planeta pełna wody ''bohaterowie wylądowali na zalanej wodą Planecie Secco. Cosmo i Cream udały się z Knucklesem na samotną wysepkę. Kiedy kolczatka kopał w poszukiwaniu szmaragdu, Cosmo i Cream znalazły jeden szmaragd przez przypadek. W odcinku ''Wróg w potrzebie ''bohaterowie zostali zaproszeni przez mieszkańców planety na paradę, z okazji pokonania Metarexów. Knuckles chciał wtedy zabrać szmaragd, ponieważ twierdził, że Eggman potrzebuje go do naprawy swojego statku. Sonic nie zgodził się i musiał rozwiązać z kolczatką spór poprzez walkę. Cosmo chciała ich zatrzymać, ale pozostali uspokoili ją mówiąc, że rywale w tak sposób rozwiązują spory. Później Eggman próbował ukraść szmaragd, ale został przyłapany. Przybył mu jednak z pomocą robot E-3000 Egg Mars, który złapał Cosmo. Szybko ją jednak puścił, ponieważ pojawił się Metarex Jumpee. Knuckles złapał Cosmo, ratując ją przed upadkiem. Bohaterowie oszukali Metarexa wabiąc go fałszywym Planeto Jajem. Następnie Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego i zniszczył Metarexa. W odcinku ''Walka w lodowym pałacu ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu rozbiła się na lodowej Planecie Breezy, przez Metarex Gigataila. Cosmo poszła z Soniciem, Knucklesem i Chrisem aby zbadać wyspę. Na planecie bohaterowie pokonali Metarex Crystala, który pilnował Szmaragdu Chaosu i Planeto Jaja. Szmaragd ukradła jednak Rouge, ale bohaterowie nie przejmowali się tym za bardzo bo cieszyli się z odwilży, która nastała na planecie po zwróceniu Planeto Jaja. W odcinku ''Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu natknęła się na Metarex Carrera i Metarex Kingape'a uciekających z Planeto Jajem. Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego i zniszczył Careera, ale strzał był tak silny że jeż rozbił się na pobliskiej leśnej planecie. Tails, Knuckles i Chris polecieli Tornadem X na poszukiwania Sonica. Cosmo, Amy i Cream wybrały drogę lądową. Po drodze Metarex Kingape założył na nich różne pułapki. Jednak ze wszystkich udało im się wydostać. Pod koniec odcinka wszyscy spotkali się w jednym miejscu, ale Eggman zaatakował ich i złapał w ramiona swojego robota - Egg Bee. Cosmo wykorzystała wtedy moc Planeto Jaja i oplotła maszynę winoroślami. Niestety pnącza zaczęły też atakować jej przyjaciół. Cosmo nie umiała okiełznać Planeto Jaja, ale ostatecznie Sonic zniszczył robota Eggman i uratował wszystkich. W odcinku ''Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos ''Sonic wypadł z pokładu Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Knuckles poleciał aby go uratować. Pod nieobecność Sonica do Niebieskiego Tajfunu doczepił się nowy statek. Cosmo i jej przyjaciele podejrzewali że są to Metarexy. Kiedy członkowie nieznanej załogi wchodzili na Niebieski Tajfun, bohaterowie atakowali ich. Kiedy w końcu obcy statek odłączył okazało się, że byli to Chaotix. Bohaterom udało się ich zabrać na Niebieski Tajfun. Przeprosili ich za to i pomogli wnosić rzeczy Chrisa, które dostarczyli jego rodzice przez portal. Vector chciał przekonać następnie Cream do tego aby wróciła do swojej matki. Cream wiedziała jednak że mama pozwoliła jej być na przygodzie z Soniciem. Cosmo zaznaczyła również że Cream jest na ważnej misji. Nie ufała Vectorowi i jej obawy okazały się słuszne. Kiedy Vector porwał Cream, Cosmo również dała się porwać. Kiedy znalazły się na statku Chaotix Cosmo ujawniła się i zaczęła unikać Vectora, który próbował ją złapać. Nawet Sonic przyszedł aby je uratować. Ostatecznie Chris rozwiązał spór, który powiedział że to do Cream należy decyzja. Dziewczynka postanowiła zostać z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi, a Vector ostatecznie się na to zgodził. W odcinku ''Shadow powrócił? ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu odwiedziła Planetę Obidon. Cosmo i Chris znaleźli opuszczoną bazę z nagraniem mieszkańca planety. Hobidon powiedział w niej że Metarexy napadły jego rodzimą planetę, a nawet zniszczyły stację na której ukrywała się jego rasa. Po wyjściu z bazy bohaterów zaatakował Metarex Deserd. Załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu nie dała sobie z nim rady, ale z pomocą przybył im Shadow (przyjaciele wyjaśnili potem Cosmo że Shadow był rywalem Sonica i współpracował z Eggmanem, ale ostatecznie pomógł wszystkim uratować świat). W odcinku ''Statek zagłady ''Rouge przyleciała do załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i poinformowała bohaterów o tym że Scarship zniszczył statek Eggmana. Cosmo przypomniała sobie że był to statek który zabił jej rasę. Mimo że bohaterowie i złoczyńcy zniszczyli go wspólnymi siłami, to Cosmo nie czuła zadowolenia z pomsty. W odcinku ''Podziemny sekret ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu odwiedziła kolejną planetę, szukając tu Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tails i Cosmo poszli z Knucklesem do podziemnej doliny, ale kiedy tam weszli to przejście zasypało się. Tails został ranny, ale Cosmo opatrzyła jego rany. Oboje odkryli podziemną fabrykę fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Tails i Cosmo pobrali stamtąd dane zapisane w języku Metarexów. Później musieli uciekać przed Metarex Viperami, aż na pomoc przybyli im Sonic oraz pozostali. W odcinkach ''Baza Metarexów ''i ''Sonic kontra Shadow ''załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i Crimson Egg musiały połączyć siły, aby zaatakować stację Metarexów. Cosmo i Amy w statku kosmicznym i Sonic i Knuckles w Tornadzie X polecieli z Eggmanem, Decoe i Bocoe w Egg Mobilu do wnętrza fortecy. Jednak Cosmo i Amy nie dały rady dostać się do środka, ponieważ Eggman przejął kontrolę nad ich statkiem i ukradł szmaragdy. Ostatecznie jednak udało im się wlecieć do centrum bazy, a Eggman został przedtem pokonany przez Sonica. Bohaterowie odkryli tutaj wielkie Planeto Jajo, które zostało zmutowane w większy kryształ, przez używanie energii fałszywych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Niespodziewanie pojawili się armia Metarexów, której Dark Oak zaaplikował dane na temat Sonica. Cała stacja została otoczona przez flotę Metarexów, której przewodził Red Pine - jeden z dowódców Metarexów. Podczas gdy Sonic i Amy walczyli. Cosmo wyciągnęły dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale wtedy forteca wyrzuciła Planeto Jajo. Kiedy Planeto Jajo zostało wydalone z fortecy, Metarexy rozpoczęły ostrzał. Po długiej walce z Metarexami, Sonic otrzymał od Chrisa dwa ostatnie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Niebieski jeż przemienił się w Super Sonica. Zjawił się również Shadow, który przemienił się w Super Shadowa. Super Sonic i Super Shadow stanęli ze sobą do walki, w wyniku której powstała czarna dziura. Flota Red Pine'a została zassana do środka i zniszczona. Cosmo i Amy w porę wróciły na Niebieski Tajfun, który wyleciał z czarnej dziury w bezpieczne miejsce. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''na Niebieskim Tajfunie ponownie wylądował statek Chaotix. Okazało się, że detektywi zgubili się w galaktyce i pomieszali ustawienia okrętu. Tails zgodził się naprawić ich statek, pod warunkiem że Vector i jego drużyna nie będą sprawiać kłopotów. Cosmo w tym czasie przygotowywała przyjęcie dla całej załogi, chcąc im podziękować za przyjaźń. Tails odkrył jednak przyjęcie-niespodziankę. Mimo tego postanowił nie mówić tego nikomu innemu i zdecydował się pomóc. Podobnie postąpili Chaotix. Jednak sprawili oni dużo problemów. Później Knuckles zaatakował ich za to że pomalowali mu twarz mazakami, jednocześnie niszcząc wszystko co przygotowali Tails i Cosmo. Sonic i pozostali członkowie załogi zaoferowali swoją pomoc w naprawieniu imprezy i wszyscy dobrze się bawili. W odcinku ''Krytyczna sytuacja ''bohaterowie postanowili przejść przez galaktyczny korytarz do galaktyki Metarexów. Udało im się bezpiecznie przejść, ale okręt zaklinował się pomiędzy kosmicznymi odpadami. Kiedy załoga je usuwała, zostali zaatakowani przez Yellow Zelkovę, kolejnego dowódcę Metarexów. Okazał się być wymagającym przeciwnikiem, ale udało się go odeprzeć strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Pułapka Black Narcissusa ''bohaterowie napotkali kolejnego dowódcę, Black Narcissusa. Cosmo otrzymała od niego wiadomość, aby stawiła się w jego bazie jeśli chce dowiedzieć się prawdy. Dziewczyna wymknęła się z Niebieskiego Tajfunu i przybyła do Black Narcissusa. Ten jednak uwięził ją. Chris chciał uratować Cosmo, ale podczas ucieczki Narcissus złapał ich i brutalnie pobił. Następnie uwięził w specjalnej celi, której nie mógł zniszczyć Sonic. Kiedy jeż się zjawił Metarex wykorzystał go w swoim eksperymencie. Ostatecznie Shadow i Rouge uratowali Cosmo i Chrisa, a Black Narcissus został pokonany. W odcinku ''Planeta Marmolim załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu uratowała kosmitów, którzy mieli przy sobie Szmaragd Chaosu. Obcy nie chcieli go jednak oddawać. Zamiast tego zaprowadzili bohaterów na Planetę Marmolim. Jednak na miejscu kosmici postanowili oddać szmaragd. Cosmo i Tails dali się do starszyzny na planecie aby z naradzić się w sprawie Metarexów. Jednak kosmici bardziej obchodzili się swoim majątkiem niż uzdrowieniem chorej planety, więc Cosmo uciekła. Tails ją pocieszył, po czym pomógł w uleczeniu planety. Cosmo spotkała się później z Cream, która również podniosła ją na duchu. Pod koniec odcinka Cosmo i Tails wpadli w pułapkę Amy i wylądowali w Jeziorze Zakochanych. W odcinku Terror na Tajfunie ''bohaterowie natknęli się na samotny statek kosmiczny, uciekający przed Metarexami. Z wstępnej analizy wynikało, że na pokładzie znajdował się pilot ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Niebieski Tajfun poleciał za samotnym pilotem, którym okazał się być Decoe. Robot wprowadził ich w pułapkę. Niebieski Tajfun znalazł się w kosmicznym tunelu, zablokowanym przez flotę Metarexów. Wśród wielu dowódców Metarexów znalazł się również Doktor Eggman. Bitwa była wyjątkowo trudna i floty nie udało się zniszczyć nawet strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego, ponieważ Eggman aktywował barierę, która odbiła Sonica i zraniła go. Tails chciał się poddać, ale Cosmo podniosła go na duchu. Ostatecznie Tails postanowił zastosować jedyną możliwą strategię: utworzenie drogi pierścieni do osłony, co miało uformować szybki wir w kierunku przeciwnym do wiru wytwarzanego przez osłonę. Plan powiódł się i bohaterowie uciekli przed flotą. W odcinku ''Polowanie na jeża ''bohaterowie ukrywali się na planecie, gdzie Chaotix otworzyli swoją knajpę. Cosmo i Tails zostali na statku, czekając na materiały potrzebne do naprawy statku. Pod koniec odcinka bezpiecznie opuścili planetę. W odcinku ''Kim są Metarexy? ''Metarexy zaczęły znowu ścigać bohaterów. Niebieski Tajfun został złapany przez Yellow Zelkovę i zrzucony na powierzchnię burzowej planety. Zelkova był tym razem jeszcze silniejszy niż poprzednio, ponieważ otrzymał specjalną tarczę od Eggmana. Po długiej walce, bohaterowie otoczyli Zelkovę długim kablem, który Sonic napełnił energię elektryczną. Energia rozsadziła tarczę Zelkovy, oraz zburzyła jego pancerz. Jednak Zelkova nie zrezygnował z dalszej walki i próbował się zrewanżować. Knuckles strącił go do jeziora lawy. Mimo że później próbował go wyratować, to Zelkova ostatecznie poddał się i spłonął. W odcinku ''Cosmo i konspiracja ''Shadow zaatakował Niebieski Tajfun, próbując zabić Cosmo. Nazwał ją ''zdrajczynią. Sonic i Chris obronili ją. Tails wziął Cosmo za rękę i zaczął z nią uciekać. Knuckles ubezpieczał ich odwrót, ale Shadow zdołał w końcu pokonać kolczatkę. Cosmo i Tails zapędzili Shadowa do komory i wystrzelili z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Jednakże Shadow wrócił, teleportując się na mostek kapitański. Tails chciał go zatrzymać przed zabiciem Cosmo, ale został pobity. Ostatecznie Shadow przestał, w momencie kiedy zjawił się Dark Oak i zdemaskował Cosmo, jako swojego szpiega. W odcinku Zaginiona planeta ''Niebieski Tajfun został przeniesiony przez moc amuletu Cosmo w pobliże planety Green Gate. Bohaterowie poznali tutaj prawdę na temat Metarexów. Tails i Chris próbowali znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się urządzenia szpiegowskiego, ale gdyby podjęli próbę usunięcia to mogliby okaleczyć Cosmo. Dziewczyna była przez cały czas zszokowana i nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. W pewnym momencie Cosmo chciała uciec, ale Tails zatrzymał ją. Później wsparli ją pozostali przyjaciele. W odcinku ''Anioł złośliwości ''Bokkun przyleciał na planetę i przekazał wiadomość od Eggmana. Doktor wyjawił, że plan Metarexów polega na zalesieniu wszechświata. Chcą tego dokonać na Planecie Aquarius, gdzie co każde 1000 lat dochodzi do niezwykłego wydarzenia. Po przekazaniu tej informacji Bokkun powiedział, że Eggman, Bocoe i Decoe zostali porwani przez Metarexy. Drużyna składająca się z Cosmo, Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy, Cream, Chrisa, Rouge i Bokkuna wyruszyła do ostatecznej bitwy z Metarexami. Tails i Cosmo zostali na Niebieskim Tajfunie, ostrzeliwując flotę Metarexów. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Udało im się połknąć Sonica. W odcinku ''Światło w ciemności ''Tails i Eggman połączyli swoje statki: Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg. Przekazali następnie całą energię do Działa Naddźwiękowego, z którego wystrzelono promień energii Głównego Szmaragdu. Sam Główny Szmaragd został zniszczony, ale dwie głowy Final Mova zostały rozerwane. Udało się również uratować Sonica, ale Final Mova przeszedł do drugiego stadium. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Jednak Cosmo była rośliną i nie zadziałało to na ją. Dziewczyna zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Cosmo usłyszała wtedy głos swojej matki i dokonała transformacji w postać dorosłą. Następnie poleciała w stronę Final Mova i zmieniła się w wielkie drzewo. Osłabiła w ten sposób obronę Final Mova. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow załadowali się do Działa Naddźwiękowego i mieli zostać wystrzeleni. Tails nie chciał jednak zabijać Cosmo i wahał się początkowo. Jednak Cosmo przemówiła do lisa swoim głosem i kazała mu siebie zastrzelić. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Sonic i Shadow rzucili na planetę Regenerację Chaosu, próbując w ten sposób uratować Cosmo, lecz zamieniła się ona w nasiono. Sonic oddał to nasiono Tailsowi. Po powrocie do domu lis zasadził je w swoim warsztacie. W japońskiej wersji nasiono było formą, którą przybrała Cosmo, co sugeruje że może się kiedyś odrodzić. W angielskim dubbingu Cosmo wyjaśniła że nasiono jest jej dzieckiem. Charakterystyka Osobowość Cosmo jest miła i troskliwa. Często czuje się winna, ponieważ nie była w stanie ocalić swojej rasy. Od kiedy Metarexy zabiły wszystkich, których znała, Cosmo pogrążyła się w smutku i tak naprawdę nigdy nie była do końca szczęśliwa. Miała także niską samoocenę i nie wierzyła w swoje możliwości. Obwiniała się za wszystkie nieszczęścia jakie spotkały jej przyjaciół i nazywała się ''niegodną. ''Cosmo nie popiera przemocy, ale rozumie, że czasami trzeba się do niej uciekać. Po tym jak zrozumiała jakie jest jej przeznaczenie, odmieniła się i wreszcie była szczęśliwa. Wygląd Cosmo posiada bladozieloną skórę. Ma zielone włosy z czerwonymi lokami, przypominającymi kwiaty. Jej oczy są niebieskie. Cosmo nosi zielono-białą sukienkę, do której przyczepiony jest czerwony amulet. Poza tym posiada białe rajstopy i zielone pantofle. Moce i umiejętności Cosmo nie posiada umiejętności odpowiednich do walki, poza tym że umie korzystać z elementów otoczenia np. potrafi rzucać zebranymi owocami z dużą siłą i szybkością. Jako roślina dysponuje jednak kilkoma unikalnymi talentami, jak możliwość komunikowania się z innymi elementami flory. Może wykorzystać tę zdolność do uwolnienia mocy Planeto Jaja roślinnej planety i wykorzystania pobliskich roślin do walki. Jednakże powinna przy tym uważać, ponieważ łatwo jest jej utracić kontrolę nad roślinami. Cosmo jest za to zwinna i szybka. Potrafi wykorzystywać swoją spódnicę jako spadochron, pozwalający jej powoli i z gracją opadać na ziemię. Może się również lekko unosić nad ziemią i bardzo szybko przemieszczać się z jednego punktu do drugiego. Poza tym jeśli zostanie odrzucona nawet na bardzo dużą odległość, to jest w stanie szybko wrócić do miejsca z którego nastąpił atak. Oprócz tego zna język Metarexów i potrafi go odczytywać. Transformacje Transformacja Cosmo Forma którą Cosmo przybiera po zniszczeniu swojego czerwonego amuletu. Wówczas osiąga dorosłość i wydłużają się jej włosy, z których wyrastają większe kwiaty. Otacza ją również warstwa złotego pyłu. W tej formie Cosmo potrafi latać, a także może zamienić się w wielkie drzewo, zdolne do osłabienia mocy Final Mova. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * Ziemiana (matka; nie żyje) * Galaxina (starsza siostra; nie żyje) Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower (obiekt westchnień) * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose (dobra przyjaciółka) * Cream the Rabbit (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Doktor Eggman (sojusznik w wojnie z Metarexami) * Decoe (sojusznik w wojnie z Metarexami) * Bocoe (sojusznik w wojnie z Metarexami) * Bokkun (sojusznik w wojnie z Metarexami) * Shadow the Hedgehog (sojusznik w wojnie z Metarexami) * Rouge the Bat (sojusznik w wojnie z Metarexami) Wrogowie * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova ** Red Pine * Doktor Eggman * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat Ciekawostki * Imiona Cosmo i jej rodziny pochodzą od astronomicznych pojęć (kosmos, galaktyka, ziemia etc.) * Cosmo przypomina Luminę Flowlight, postać z gry ''Sonic Shuffle. en:Cosmo ru:Космо de:Cosmo the Seedrian es:Cosmo fr:Cosmo Kategoria:Rasa Cosmo Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Kobiety (Sonic X)